Blossomed Flower
by Timewriter
Summary: Another PersephoneXHades fanfic that tells of Persephone's abduction and her time spent in the Underworld with a caring Hades. It starts from her birth to the time she is officially made a goddess among the other gods and goddesses. Then, of her so-called kidnapping to finally the pomegranate agreement and ends on a nice note. This is a bit different from what I write. One-shot.


**A/N: So, I went back and edited this story. Reason, I wrote it on my iPod and did not realize how many mistakes there really were. My bad for making you guys read such a terrible fanfiction. Also, I forgot to add the disclaimer. So, here it is:**

**Disclaimer: Self-explanatory.**

* * *

Demeter held the infant in her arms with a motherly smile. She would call the child Kore and keep the lovely creature protected from corruption. And so, the goddess created a high walled garden on the earth and made that her home as well as her daughter's who would forever stay pure and never have to experience the pain love brings like Demeter did.

Before Demeter left, Zeus blessed his daughter and named her Persephone. He knew he would not be able to witness the child grow and also knew Demeter was more suited for raising his daughter than he was. The child he blessed would become the goddess of spring and new life as well as rebirth.

Yet, when Demeter left with the child, she was to promise to return once the child reached womanhood. And so, years passed and the small infant blossomed into a lovely young woman that had all the innocence of a child and emitted the sense of one who had wisdom.

* * *

Persephone smiled innocently as excitement became apparent in her eyes. Finally, after many years of waiting, she would officially become a goddess and formally meet her fellow gods and goddesses. Of course, her protective mother worried for her flower's safety. A child who had just entered womanhood would be amongst males for the first time and it did not help that her daughter was a lovely looking woman.

Golden hair which glowed in the sunlight reached Persephone's waist in waves. Her pale skin shimmered with a slight light and her face was youthful with soft feminine features and a button nose with light freckles that dusted over her nose and into her cheeks as though they had been carefully placed. Her lips were like those of pink roses, full and always smiling. Her stature was small but willowy with long legs. All of this was accompanied by a pair of eyes with ever-changing colors that ranged from a lovely light silver to a dark, warm brown, almost black. Indeed, Persephone had a curious beauty and tended to make those around her feel full of life. Such was the daughter Demeter had protected and raised.

Unlike her daughter, Demeter was tall with hair the color of the earth and light olive green eyes. She possessed the soft feminine features and full, red lips. Her skin was darker than her daughter's and she was slim.

Demeter breathed deeply as she and her daughter arrived at Mount Olympus while Persephone only became more excited. Her eyes flashed to a light red color and her aura became charged with energy.

The two soon entered Zeus's council room where eleven gods and goddesses were seated. Upon entering, Zeus smiled kindly at Demeter but shock froze that smile when he beheld his daughter for the first time in many years. She was wearing a lovely white Greek dress and smiling politely. All of those assembled had also gazed on in shock of the girl. Athena and Artemis had met their half-sister on occasion, but neither had visited her lately.

Soon, their attention was diverted by another's entrance. Demeter immediately shielded Persephone behind her, but Persephone looked around her mother to see the person who had entered.

This said person was a tall man, dressed in black attire, with pale skin that was almost ghost-like. His obsidian hair was short but unruly as it curled in almost all directions. His dark, fathomless eyes seemed to see everything and commanded respect. His masculine face which consisted of well-defined cheekbones and an aquiline nose bore no emotion. Yet, the air around him was one of subjectivity as well as respect. Persephone thought the aforementioned attributes were fitting for a king since he is both server and ruler.

"Hades, dear brother, you are late," Zeus stated in a happy manner. "Our guests arrived before you did."

Hades said nothing and preceded to the unoccupied throne beside Zeus and answered in a low, smooth voice, "Some unexpected business demanded my attention. I apologize for my tardiness."

"No matter, you are here now." He then turned his attention to Demeter who was still shielding her daughter. "Demeter, please present dear Persephone so we can officially recognize and formally meet her."

Demeter closed her eyes, inhaled deeply, exhaled, and nodded as she opened her olive-toned orbs. "My fellow gods and goddesses, you are all aware that I, Demeter, goddess of harvest and earth, conceived a child of Lord Zeus, king of us all. This child is one of great ability and nobility. My daughter, known as both Kore and Persephone, is the one I formally introduce to you as the goddess of spring and rebirth. Kore, please come forward and present yourself to Lord Zeus." Demeter motioned for her daughter, who came forward with a blank expression that hid her emotions. She knelt in front of Zeus with a bowed head.

"I, Zeus, proclaim this child acknowledged by myself and the rest of the gods. Rise, Persephone, goddess of spring and rebirth."

It was then that Hades looked upon the young goddess and was startled by her. It was not her beauty that startled him. It was the fact that life seemed to sing from her very veins and being. He composed himself in a matter of seconds and no one witnessed his slight shock.

Persephone rose and everyone soon adjourned to a larger room that was used for friendly visits.

Demeter was swept away by Hestia and Poseidon and kept a close eye on her daughter as she spoke to her siblings. Persephone, meanwhile, was embraced by Artemis and Athena. Of course, the males wished to approach the lovely girl, but knew better since both Athena and Artemis easily became angered when one tried to cut in on their time with friends or family.

"My, my, you have grown much since we last saw you," Athena said kindly.

"Yes. It seems you have already drawn the eyes of my girl chaser brother," Artemis teased, knowing full well Apollo could hear her. Apollo made a face at Artemis who only smiled in return.

Persephone laughed as her eyes flashed to a liquid amber color. "I may have grown outwardly, but I believe I am still very much the child the two of you know."

The two goddesses were surprised at Persephone's voice. Instead, of the high pitched child's voice they were accustomed to hearing, it was a light, sweet, lilting voice like that of a soft lullaby which could enchant or entice anyone.

"Now, we know why Demeter is so unwilling to let you leave her gardens," Artemis said.

"Yes, you are quite the enchantress," Athena agreed.

Persephone blinked. "Yes, so the nymphs say as well. I am still in the process of considering if I want to marry or not."

"Nonsense, daughter," Zeus said as he approached the group with Hades following.

Persephone's eyes changed to a light orange in surprise. The three goddesses bowed before the two powerful gods.

"Persephone, a beauty such as yours cannot simply go to waste," Zeus continued. "Of course, I would not entrust you to Apollo or Ares, but anyone else would be fine."

Demeter, upon hearing Zeus, approached the group. "You are not to choose her groom and should let her decide upon being a virgin goddess or marriage," Demeter claimed.

"Oh? And why should I not be the one to choose?" Zeus questioned curiously.

"You are not the one who raised her, nor do you know Kore well," She answered.

Persephone sighed softly enough to attract the group's attention. Hades was once again shocked by this creature. One breath and she held the attention of many.

"Mother," Persephone addressed, "Even though he did not raise nor does know me well, Lord Zeus is still my father. He has not forsaken you or me, but allowed us to live on earth so I could master my abilities. He has as much right and claim as you do, but I hope that he will choose a suitable partner for me if I am to be married. Please excuse me while I explore the gardens." Persephone then left the group and the room as she went outside to see the gardens.

"She has quite the head on her shoulders. You have raised her well," Athena said after Persephone had left.

Demeter smiled. "She has always been like that. I had no hand in it."

Hades raised his brows. "A girl that young has always been like that?"

Demeter turned to her brother with a soft smile. "Yes. I suppose it has to do with her connection to the earth. Unlike me, she can communicate with it. I suppose an entity as old as the earth has taught her many lessons."

"Then, with her wisdom, Hermes cannot marry her either. If I were to entrust her to someone, I would wish for it to be someone who will not hurt her."

"Why do you think I call her Kore? It means maiden which means I do not wish for her to marry, and if she does, I want it to be a man of her choosing who will love and cherish her as well as remain faithful," Demeter explained.

Zeus replied but Hades did not hear it. He decided to visit the gardens himself since it was rare for him to be in the Aboveworld. It was most certainly brighter here and full of life whereas his kingdom was dim save for the Elysian Fields.

Once in the gardens, he found Persephone sitting among irises, caressing the flowers softly. Her eyes were a gentle hue of green as she gazed upon them. Hades cocked his head slightly and knew the girl was tranquil. He did not wish to shatter her peace and was about to leave when he heard her say, "You can stay. You will not bother me at all."

Hades then approached the girl and sat beside her. "Do you not fear me?"

"The others do not seem to, so why then should I?" She asked curiously.

"They fear me, just not when Zeus or Poseidon are present. Your mother has told stories of me, has she not?" He stated.

"She has, but not many. She claims you to be fearsome and passive. She never knows of your intentions and I believe that is what scares her most about you," she answered.

Before he could say anything more, Demeter called, "Kore, we are returning now."

Persephone rose and bowed. "It was nice conversing with you, Lord Hades, but it is time for me to take my leave."

Hades stood and captured her hand only to raise it to his lips and kiss the knuckles. Persephone stood still as her eyes changed to a light pink and her cheeks slightly flushed.

"Until we meet again, Persephone," Hades said as he released her hand. Persephone nodded and quickly left.

Hades then went in search of Zeus who was begging for Hera's forgiveness once again.

"Zeus," Hades said.

Zeus turned to see his brother and smiled. "Are you to leave then, Hades?"

"Yes, but I shall return when I can. Keep my brother behaved, Hera," Hades said.

Hera smiled at him and answered, "I'll do what I can."

Hades nodded and left. He rode away on his black chariot in order to return to his realm, the Underworld.

* * *

Persephone soon found herself restricted to her mother's lands, based on the fact that Zeus was assuredly going to have her married to some man or other. He was going to send potential suitors to his daughter, but none could enter Demeter's lands without her permission. Hence, why Persephone was, in a sense, quite literally grounded. She was unable to visit Mount Olympus without her mother as well as spend time in the mortal realm without her mother. The most she could do was to continue exploring the lands in which she lived for they were always morphing and changing.

Not that she minded staying within the borders of this beautiful landscape, but knowing she could not leave was stifling. Persephone decided to spend her days in the fields and forests as opposed to moping indoors. At least, her mother's land was quite large. Persephone soon found herself in the deeper recesses of the forest which blocked the sun almost completely. It was there that she felt someone touch her, yet no one was around her that she could see until suddenly, Hades appeared before her very eyes.

"How?" She asked.

He smiled and held up a helmet. "It is my Helm of Darkness and allows the wearer to appear invisible."

"But, how are you here? No one can enter my mother's lands without permission," she explained.

Hades took a step closer to her. "I am much more powerful than Demeter and can appear wherever I please." He then took a few more steps toward her. Persephone, in turn, stepped backwards only to be blocked by a tree. Thoroughly trapped, Hades closed the distance and braced his arms on either side of the tree. Persephone glanced to one side at his arms then looked into his eyes.

"Now, do you fear me?" He questioned.

Realizing his ploy, she smiled. "No."

He quirked a brow and then stepped away from her. She stayed where she was and decided to ask, "Why are you here, Lord Hades?"

"I did say we would meet again."

"Is that your only reason?" She said as she approached him.

"No. I also wanted to test if you would fear me."

Persephone now stood mere inches from him. She moved her arms to wrap around his neck. "Are you certain that is all?"

Hades, not fazed, merely looked down at the girl who barely stood to his shoulder. "I am not my brother if that is what you mean."

Persephone laughed and unwound her arms. "Forgive me. I only wished to test you as you had me."

"It is not wise to test me. I could have taken you here," he responded.

Persephone only smiled as her eyes changed to a knowing violet. "I did not think you would. I do not believe it is in your character."

"And, what do you know of my character, young one?"

"You command respect as well as fear. Unlike my father, many take you seriously whereas my father is taken quite lightly because of his fickle feelings and is only serious when the situation calls for it."

"You mean to say, I am the opposite of Zeus," he stated.

Persephone nodded and was quite suddenly on the ground with Hades hovering above her. His hands held down her wrists and he gazed intently into her face. His fathomless black eyes drew her into him as she felt her heart beat ecstatically.

"Zeus and I are more alike than you think. When we want something, we get it. In his case, it is women. In mine, it is companionship and you, little goddess, intrigue me," he said.

Before she could respond, he kissed her shoulder and bit, leaving his mark on her. Persephone gasped in surprise and tried to get free, but to no avail. Now no man would be able to touch her for she was his.

Before he lifted his head, Persephone was shaken and soon, her eyes flew open. She glanced around and found herself in the meadow with the nymphs looking at her. Quickly, she looked at her shoulder, but no mark was there. It was a dream, she realized.

She had fallen asleep in the meadow while the nymphs had played with her hair.

"Are you all right, lady?" One of the nymphs questioned.

"Yes. I was only dreaming," she responded assuredly.

"Of what, lady?" Another nymph asked.

Persephone hesitated as she said, "I'm not quite certain." This was true. She did not know what to make of the dream she had. She soon returned to the cottage in which she and her mother dwell. As night came, she unconsciously touched her shoulder, uncertain of the dreaming world.

* * *

Hades found himself above. Again. Persephone was a curious creature. He had been watching her for some time now. She truly was the goddess of spring. He watched her create flowers and whole trees within a matter of seconds, but what truly surprised him was when she had healed a bird that had tried flying, but only fell and nearly died.

Her smiles were always filled with happiness as was her laughter, but he also noticed the way she kept glancing in a forest-specifically the one in which he hid-and the way she would touch her shoulder every time. Had she met someone in the forest and been claimed? He did not think this was so, for there was no mark and Demeter would not allow one man on her grounds.

"Watching her again, I see?" A voice said behind him.

He looked to see Demeter. "I will leave forever if you forbade me," he answered.

Demeter sighed. "Even if I did that, the two of you will somehow be together."

Hades cocked his head. "Whatever do you mean?"

"She dreams of you. Quite often actually. Much more than I would like. I believe she is attracted to you, Hades," Demeter said sadly.

"As I am drawn to her?" He questioned.

"Yes." Demeter was silent. "If you wish to take her, then I suggest you do it soon."

"Why?" He asked curiously.

"Contrary to belief, I trust you. I also believe Zeus will want to target her in the future."

"Demeter, you are quite protective of her. Why are you doing this?" He demanded softly.

"If Zeus has her, then she will only be hurt. If she were under your care, she would be in a place where he could not touch her," she whispered as tears pricked her eyes.

Hades gently brushed them away. "Then, I will do as you request, but will only take her after I confront my brother. This could happen in days or weeks. After, send word when you would like to see her," he reasoned.

Demeter nodded and watched as Hades departed. She then collected herself and was about to approach the girl when another Demeter came from another side of the meadow. Cursing, the Demeter hidden transformed into Zeus and he departed before Demeter could detect his presence.

* * *

Persephone once again awoke from her dream of Hades. It was the same one she had been having for days now. She did not know why she dreamt of him, only that she did. She soon went outside and decided to brave the forest after she spoke with her mother.

"Mother," she said when she went into the common room.

"Yes, Kore?" Demeter replied.

"What does it mean when you have the same dream over and over again?" She asked.

Demeter looked at her daughter. "Sometimes, it means something is going to happen involving the aspects of the dream. Others, it means a future event. Why the question, dear?"

"Oh, I was curious since I've had the same dream for a while now," Persephone answered.

"And what is it about?"

"Something involving the forest."

Demeter smiled. "Then, it is best to face it soon."

Persephone nodded and said, " That is what I intend to do."

* * *

Hades had gotten permission to marry Persephone quite easily. Zeus seemed suspiciously all too willing. Hades smiled as he soon realized his brother had given him permission twice. Demeter would never call him by his name unless out of anger, nor would she ever willingly give her daughter away to a man which she did not altogether trust. No matter, today, he would take Persephone to his realm and wait for Demeter to demand for her daughter's return. He inhaled deeply and waited for his chance.

* * *

Persephone found the spot she had seen in her dream. She swallowed and then decided to leave, but as she turned, she saw Hades. Her dream was happening.

Shock had made her still as Hades approached her. She stared at him, waiting for something to happen. He stopped when he stood right in front of her and tipped her chin so her eyes met his.

"I am doing this all wrong, but I seem to be captivated by you, Persephone. Please, will you marry me and be my companion?" He asked.

Persephone, not knowing what to do, swallowed and then fainted from shock overload. Hades caught her, picked up her slim form, donned his Helm of Darkness, and traveled to the Underworld.

* * *

Persephone awoke in a four poster bed that had silky red and black sheets. She glanced around the room which had two wardrobes, one black, and the other red. A table and two chairs stood in a corner and two doors were to her right. The room was also dark with a low burning fire directly across from her.

She tried to comprehend where she was and recalled earlier events. Hades must have taken her after she fainted, she realized.

When he asked for marriage, she did not precisely say yes or no but fainted. Persephone sighed as she realized her predicament and knew there was nothing to be done for now. She stretched and decided it would be best to make the most of the situation. Then she realized there were two wardrobes and two chairs, meaning she was in Hades' room, meaning she was in his bed.

She quickly dashed out if it and breathed a sigh of relief as she looked down at her whit dress which was the same one she had worn when she fainted.

Soon, she heard a door open and Hades entered.

"I am glad to see you awake. You were asleep many hours," he said.

"I do not recall agreeing to marry you," she stated immediately.

Hades approached her and kissed her forehead apologetically. She felt the press of his lips and felt her eyes close in pleasure.

"Forgive me," he said softly.

Persephone sighed and stepped away from him. Then, she started pacing. If she was being truthful, she had wanted to see him again and his kingdom. In her dream, she had wanted him to kiss her after he marked her.

But, he had taken her without consent of herself or her mother and she did not know if her abilities worked in the Underworld. Plus, her mother would be furious, but then again, Athena and Artemis had always informed her that a little rebellion was good for a person growing mentally and emotionally. Although, she doubted this was not the type of rebellion they had in mind.

She then stopped and looked at him who was watching her silently with a blank expression.

"I do not know if I can forgive you immediately, but I will do my best to try," she finally said.

Hades immediately embraced her. At first, she was stiff, but then relaxed and returned his embrace.

Hades released her after a moment and then stated, "I wish to court you properly. I don't want you to give an answer to my proposal now, but later, after you have known me longer."

Persephone smiled at him. "Thank you."

He smiled down at her and she realized this was the first time she had ever seen his smile. It was beautiful. Somehow, her hands started touching his face, only to feel the cool skin there.

Hades eyes closed in contentment and soon a low growl rumbled deep in his throat.

"Persephone, if you don't stop, I may lose control."

Persephone did not seem to hear him. She was in a trance. Her fingers had just finished stroking his lips and she had taken away her hands. Hades, glad that she did so, was about to open his eyes when he felt a slight pressure on his lips. He opened them in shock to find her kissing him chastely. She was about to pull away when he wrapped his arms around her and picked her up so he could kiss her deeply.

Persephone quickly responded by wrapping her arms around his neck and soon parted her lips so he could gain entrance.

Hades growled and soon, set her down as he broke the kiss.

"You really should not have done that," he said as he kissed her cheek.

She giggled gleefully. "At least you know I am thoroughly attracted to you."

Hades smiled. "Yes. I never knew how strong a maiden's lust was until now."

"You will find, my lord, I am not like most maidens," she replied.

"Indeed. You are unlike anything I have witnessed." He stared into her now blood red eyes. "Come. I'll show you to your room and tomorrow give you a tour."

Persephone cocked her head to the side. "I thought I would stay in here. If I have a room, why am I in yours?"

"It wasn't ready when you arrived," he replied good-naturedly.

Persephone smiled and let him lead her away from what she hoped to be her future room.

* * *

Demeter was a mess. Her daughter, her Kore was nowhere to be found. She and the nymphs had searched high and low on her grounds, but no Kore was to be found.

Demeter checked everywhere at least three times before finally becoming hysterical. Soon, rain clouds formed as a result of her distress. These clouds quickly turned into violent storms which killed not only mortals, but also crops as the next few days passed.

* * *

Persephone awoke easily. She had no dreams and found the room Hades had given her quite charming. The bed was white as was her wardrobe and the carpets which adorned the room were also white. The fire from the previous night, which Hades had started, was now reduced to small embers and ash.

Persephone approached the wardrobe and opened it. All sorts of clothing was assorted and stored there. She decided upon a light grey chiton and changed into it. She was not accustomed to wearing sandals, so remained bare foot. She was brushing her hair when a knock resounded on her door. She simply called for the person to enter and so Hades did.

He smiled as he watched her arrange her hair into a braid. When she started to have trouble, he stepped to stand behind her and said, "Allow me."

She smiled and dropped her hands. "If you continue to be this charming, you might have a wife before the end of the day."

"I am finding that your teasing personality is quite refreshing," he simply replied.

"I dreamed of you constantly after we met," she suddenly said, quite seriously.

"Oh?"

She almost nodded but realized he was still doing her hair. "Yes and it was the same dream every time."

She felt his fingers still for a moment; then continue. "And what happened?"

"We had a conversation, teasing each other and then..." Her voice faded.

"Then?" He prodded.

"You marked me," she said quietly. "And that is when I awoke just after you marked me."

Hades did not say a word until he had finished her hair. He then turned her body to face him and placed his hands on either side of her as he stared intently at her. "Do you know what a dream means when you have it regularly?"

"To tell of future events," she answered.

"Yes and the Fates have also decided quite repeatedly you are to be mine and I yours," he explained.

Persephone's eyes widened. He was to belong to her? "You are to belong to me?"

He smiled. "Strange for a man to say when you have heard of the other gods have many affairs, but yes. I am to belong to you, body, mind, heart, and soul."

"You say that as if you already do," she noted.

"Because I do."

Persephone kissed him fiercely and felt his arms capture her waist. She broke the kiss and Hades noticed her eyes were pools of silver outlined in white. He found this was his favorite eye color she had possessed yet.

"What causes your eyes to change color so much?" He asked.

"My emotions and surroundings," she answered.

"And what are you feeling now?"

Her face flushed as her eyes changed to a soft pink. She averted her gaze as Hades waited patiently for an answer.

"...joy..." Is what he heard but he knew she had said more.

"Speak louder," he said softly.

"Elation, joy, and pure love," she answered.

Hades froze but then smiled. He tipped her chin and waited for her to meet his gaze.

"I love you," he said before kissing her lips softly. Persephone responded easily as her eyes slit shut and she returned his kiss as she wrapped her arms around him.

* * *

It took only three weeks for Persephone to accept his proposal. Of course, before she did, she had to tease him about it first.

He had just finished showing her the Elysian Fields and had led her indoors for their evening meal when Persephone decided to sit in his lap and distract him from eating.

"I have been thinking," she stated.

He quirked a brow. "Of?"

"Well, I think we make a horrible match," she said lightly.

Hades felt a piece of his heart die, but remained calm. "Why is that?"

"For one, you are death and I am life. For another, you have no gardens in which I can frolic or any animals. I am also accustomed to being surrounded by friends. I can understand why you would be lonely." She paused and looked at him. He remained composed so she continued. "Also, there is my mother. I will want to spend time with her as much as I can."

"I see you have reached a decision," he said almost blankly.

"You have not let me finished yet."

"Continue." His heart was heavy by this time until she said her next words.

"Then, I thought of the reasons why we make a good match." His eyes looked at her intently and hopefully. "Without death, there can be no life and vice verse So without you, I am nothing and you without me, you are nothing. I also recently realized I can create life here and have created a garden while you have been judging the mortal souls. Cerberus is also quite the puppy when one is on his good side and I do not need any friends so long as I have you." She then turned to fully face him with a slight smile. "And, you will let me visit my mother when I please, but the main reason," she said as she grasped his face in her hands and her eyes turned silver, "is that I love you as you love me."

Hades was about to kiss her when she stopped him. He opened his eyes, irritation clearly shown on his face. She laughed but then said, "I have only one more thing to say. Be patient, Hades." At the use of his name without a title, he pulled his face farther from hers and waited. Impatiently.

"You proposed to me three weeks ago. My answer has not yet been given, but I digress, I must say no," she said.

His eyes widened and he was about to release his legendary temper when Persephone kissed him. "No longer can I wait. I wish to be your wife."

He grits his teeth and pulled her in for a rough kiss which she thoroughly enjoyed.

"Do not, under any circumstances, tease me like this again, Persephone," he said as he released her from his kiss.

Dazed, she smiled before she responded, "I think I will have to if it gets you to kiss me like that."

He growled and nipped her ear lobe. "We will wed tomorrow."

"So far away? Why not now?" She asked innocently with large amber eyes.

Hades chuckled. "This way I can make preparations for your things to be moved."

She pouted slightly. He kissed her forehead lightly. "And you can prepare yourself for the wedding night."

A blush appeared on her face as she thought about what that implied. He smiled and stood with her in his arms. "It is best to rest for now, darling Persephone," he said as he carried her to her room.

She relaxed against him as she let her eyes close. Soon, she was asleep. Hades placed her in the white room for the last time. She snuggled into the covers after he pulled the blankets over her. He kissed her forehead and left to make preparations.

* * *

Demeter watched as the leaves on trees changed color and fell, one by one, onto the ground. She knew she was the cause of the earth becoming colder and losing warmth, but the longing for her daughter outweighed the need to cultivate the earth.

The other gods and goddesses feared what might happen and so, searched for Persephone. Zeus, knowing full well where his daughter was, decided to wait to see if Demeter would calm and tend to the earth.

* * *

Persephone felt excitement and nervousness as she changed into a white dress that had one shoulder strap. Her golden locks were laced with a white ribbon and brushed over her bare shoulder. Her eyes were a pale pink laced with a light red. When she reached the throne room, Hades was there, dressed in black and red, with another woman whom Persephone recognized as Hecate, goddess of magic and crossroads. In the absence of Hera, she was the one to orchestrate the wedding of Hades and Persephone.

Everything went smoothly and their vows were taken. Hades thanked Hecate; then whisked away his lovely Persephone. He picked her up and carried her to what was now their chamber. Once inside, he did not hesitate to kiss her soundly. Persephone responded by kissing him with as much force. Somehow, she did not know when or how, but she was on the bed, lying on her back as Hades hovered over her. He removed her long hair which concealed her left shoulder and trailed kisses down her neck. He stopped when he reached her shoulder and she watched as he kissed the spot to be marked. He then bit her and she gasped in pleasure instead of surprise like in her dream.

"You are now mine," he whispered huskily in her ear. "No other can touch you." She shivered and then flipped him, so that she was now over him. She smoothed away the fabric concealing his left shoulder and he eyed her carefully. She kissed his shoulder and then bit, marking him as hers. "And you, my lord, are now mine. No other can touch you."

He smiled and cupped her cheek as he pulled her down and flipped them back over. He kissed her as his hands started to roam her slim body and smirked when she stopped his roaming hands. He would go at her pace for tonight, but after, he would do things his way.

* * *

The winds had become cooler as clouds started forming, but they released small white puffs that melted when one touched them, but when storms came, these seemingly harmless puffs became hard and sharp. One would die if he or she remained in these life-threatening storms, but this was not the only problem.

The earth was now completely barren. Animals had disappeared into trees and caves. They would not come from their hiding places, so food was scarce. Also, the white puffs covered the earth, so no food was able to grow. This was a consequence of the goddess of harvest and earth not tending to her duties.

Demeter was still mourning for her daughter and the mortals were slowly dying of cold and starvation.

* * *

Persephone let out a sound of some sort as she started to awaken. She found herself on top of her husband, her head on his broad chest and their legs entwined. One of his arms was wrapped around her waist; the other covered one of her hands. She blushed as she once again looked at the top half of his naked form and blushed furiously as last night's events came to her. He had bedded her and she was his wife in every way now.

She gazed upon his sleeping face and realized how peaceful he seemed to be. She soon started feeling his unruly hair which was as soft as silk. She then brushed her lips against his quickly but it was enough for him to awaken. Slowly, his fathomless eyes opened and then focused on her. A smile graced his lips.

"Good morning, my queen," he said.

She smiled. "And to you, my king."

"How are you feeling?" He asked, concern apparent in his eyes.

"I'm quite well. I was thinking of drawing a bath. Would you care to join me?"

A smirk formed upon his face. "Who am I to deny my wife?"

And so, Hades carried her to the bathroom and they bathed. After, Persephone wrapped a robe around herself, though it did little to deter Hades from kissing the exposed portions of her body such as her neck. He then slowly drew back the fabric that concealed his mark and kissed that part of her tenderly. Persephone, unaccustomed to this side of Hades, had trouble concentrating on what she wanted to wear today.

Hades soon turned her around and started to slip off her robe.

"Hades, do you not have souls to judge?" She asked as he was slowly dragging her to their bed.

"I have left a trustworthy friend in charge of that. He is as fair a judge as I," he answered. "I doubt you will need to dress yourself today, Persephone," he added when they reached the bed.

Her eyes flashed blood red with flecks of silver and Hades smirked. She was just as lustful as he was at the moment and so with one final movement, they were on the bed and he ravished her as he took the lead this time.

* * *

Zeus sighed at his predicament. The earth was dying as were the mortals. He decided to send word to his brother that Persephone is to be returned at once.

After this, he summoned Demeter and told her all. Of course, she was furious. Her daughter, her Kore was in the hands of Hades, ruler of the Underworld. There was no telling what that man had done to her daughter.

A few days later, Hades' rage frightened Hermes to an almost premature death. Persephone laid a comforting hand on her husband's shoulder.

"Hermes, I request you wait while my wife and I discuss this matter," Hades said quite calmly.

Hermes stood his ground. "What is there to discuss? These are Zeus's orders."

Hades eyes pierced the young god to his core as he gulped. "Zeus does not have power over me or my realm. I advise you to leave."

Persephone added gently, "Please, Hermes."

Hermes sighed and nodded. Persephone then fled to her garden and returned shortly with a pomegranate.

Hades eyed her carefully and waited for an explanation. "While you were educating me on the Underworld, you told of how whoever eats the food of the Underworld becomes bound to it. However, you assured me that my food came from Above, but now is the time for me to choose. Will you allow me to eat the seeds?" She asked.

Hades put a hand over hers and squeezed it. "If that is your wish."

She smiled and tore open the fruit as she ate the seeds.

"I will return soon, my Hades," she said when she was finished and kissed his lips, but not before he grabbed her hand and slid something onto her finger. She glanced down in surprise to find a silver ring, engraved with curved lines that resembled vines and a set-in stone which was a lovely silver one adorned by a circle of red rubies.

Her eyes flashed that lovely silver he so adored and he kissed her hand just as he had when they met. He watched her leave, but not before Hermes returned with a command for Hades to go to Mount Olympus as well.

Persephone decided to leave with her husband instead of Hermes and soon, the two were gathered before the gods.

Demeter immediately embraced her daughter and glared at Hades who looked at her passively.

"Oh, my Kore, I have missed you desperately," Demeter said.

Persephone returned her mother's hug but said, "I am Kore no longer, Mother, but only Persephone."

Demeter drew back in shock and was about to question her when she saw the mark upon her shoulder. She turned to Hades and said, "You! You have defiled her and raped her!"

"He has done no such thing, Mother," Persephone said as she moved to stand beside Hades.

Flabbergasted, Demeter then muttered, "We shall see what Zeus has to say on the matter."

The trio then made their way into the council chambers and stood before Zeus who gave an apologetic look to his brother. Hades allowed a flash of annoyance to show his brother he was not happy at all.

Demeter stated her case first. "My daughter, my Kore was strolling within my lands as usual when she was kidnapped by Hades who had marked her more than likely through rape. I demand he be punished."

Zeus sighed. Demeter had always been docile enough but when crossed was quite dramatic. He then waited for Hades who merely said, "I was given permission to marry Persephone by you, Zeus. I only touched her after she and I had wed."

Demeter glared at him but then smiled when it was Persephone's turn to speak. Demeter's smile fell when she saw her daughter grasp Hades' hand as she spoke. "Hades did not exactly kidnap me. I had fainted after he proposed marriage to me. Not knowing what to do, he took me to the Underworld, apologized, and courted me properly." Persephone then removed the fabric that covered his left shoulder. Zeus and Demeter were shocked to see Persephone's mark in Hades. "I wedded him because I love him. I marked him just as he did me."

Zeus composed his features. "Well, Demeter, it seems our daughter is adamant of Hades' innocence and he bears her mark. I dismiss your case against him. Now, you will bring life to the earth once more and let your daughter remain with Hades for he has more claim than you."

"No. She is stay with me," Demeter said fiercely.

"Mother, I cannot. I have willingly eaten food of the Underworld. I am bound to it for eternity," Persephone explained.

Demeter froze then lunged for her daughter who still held Hades' hand. "No, not now," Demeter blubbered as she cried.

"She ate six pomegranate seeds," Hades mumbled.

Zeus looked to his brother with a smile, realizing Hades was making a sacrifice. "Then, Persephone shall spend six months with Demeter and six months with Hades," Zeus declared.

Persephone looked at Hades as did Demeter. "Why?" Persephone asked.

"I did promise to the condition that you would see your mother. Think of it as an extended visit," he said.

Persephone's eyes became silver and Demeter knew immediately that her daughter loved Hades as he did her.

"Will you be all right?" Persephone asked.

"No, but I shall survive. I look forward to your return, my queen," he answered and then kissed her lips softly as well as her forehead before he departed.

* * *

_500 years later_

Demeter had managed to extend autumn for two months, so her daughter was only away from the Underworld for four months instead of six and after she was accustomed to the idea of her daughter being a woman who was married and had her own children, she allowed Hades to visit Persephone a few times each month. He, in turn, let Persephone visit her mother quite often as well.

The first time Demeter had sent Persephone to the Underworld had thoroughly confused her daughter.

She had called Persephone and led her to the entrance.

"Go. You are now a woman who needs her husband just as much as her mother, maybe more. Autumn will last far longer than its earlier years and I will only call for you when winter becomes too oppressive," Demeter explained.

Persephone smiled at her mother and hugged her fiercely before running through the entrance. It was sunset when Persephone had left her mother and was now night as she navigated through the castle to Hades' bed chamber. She smiled at his sleeping form and decided to shed her dress for a sheer white garment that hardly covered her legs or arms and slipped into the bed with the covers drawn over her.

Hades shifted in his sleep when he felt her warmth but it wasn't until she was kissing him soundly that he stirred.

His eyes opened and he saw his lovely wife, teasing him in her outfit. He smirked but stated, "You are here two months earlier than expected. This is a wonderful surprise."

"Mother understands that I need you much more than I need her," she answered his unspoken question.

"Remind me to thank her, tomorrow or in a week," Hades said as he positioned himself above her.

"Why a week?" Persephone questioned.

"Because neither of us is leaving the room for that week," he said as he planted kisses on her neck.

"Hades, you can't keep me in here for a week," she said lightly, but soon heard the sound of a lock and glanced to see her smirking husband who had locked the door with his powers.

"Not fair," she mumbled.

"Neither are you and your outfits," he claimed before he kissed her forehead. He then lay beside her and the two quietly conversed until they fell asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
